A Horse With Service
by redhfics
Summary: a girl receives a educational lesson about japanese media from a very eager horse


HORSE WITH SERVICE

-i hope you enjoy the ride!-said a mysterious man with huge muscles, when he dropped there the Young lady inside the room.

She was a gorgeous woman with huge breasts and a well-defined body. She was dressed with a tight blue lycra, and a White tank top. That woman had a long black hair going to her butt. In resume, she was fucking hot. She was left inside a big White room, similar to a training room. Two meters ahead of her was this dark spot where you can see a big screen TV.

-what the hell?-she said

Right in front of her, something was moving. She looked a big figure hidden into the darkness: something huge, probably like 3 or 4 meters long. That thing had huge yellow bright eyes. And started to getting close to her. She was very scared and started to hit the door with all her strength

-no…please get me out of here!-

The thing was getting closer and closer, and when "that" hit the light, she saw a huge monster: a creature like a horse, with light purple skin, hands like a human, and a big…cock. flaccid but like half of her size.

-oh fuck…please no…-she said, looking that monster, having an idea about what's going to happen to her.

The lady resumed thrusting the door and crying of fear, begging to be free of that nightmare. Seeing that all hope was lost, she faced the monster and said:

-p…please. Don't hurt me. I just…-

She closed her legs tightly as a reflex act, but she knew that there's nothing that she could do now. So she started to cry and said:

-please…if you're really a good guy. I'm begging you: please don't hurt me-

The monster was drooling all over the place, and after hearing her saying that, he leaned forward and, after putting his hand on her shoulder, said:

-wow…you're new in this, right?-

-w-what?-she said, after cleaning her tears

-my, my…it's your first time with a horse in hentai?-

-y…yes, why?-

-well dear, you need to know more about horses and hentai. There's nothing that i hate more than a cumdupster that isn't screaming "yamete!" or "yamero!" trembling like a lost girl, or not acting the right way when she's about to be throughfully raped-

-what?-she said, absolutely confused

-no, no, no…let's make a Little pause. Come here-

He escorted the woman to the big TV in the dark spot, making her having a seat on the couch. The horse turned on the TV, and put some glasses on his face. After putting the glasses, he said:

-look…-

The horse showed her a selection of hentai clips, where you can saw girls screaming and crying against horses with perverted looks on their faces. One of the horses was talking something about resistance and hard penises.

-what is this?-the girl asked

-as you can see, it's a respected tradition that girls try to scream in a vain attempt to not being raped, or even some of them try to insult the horse putting a mask of dignity in their slutty faces. But both of them know that it's just an act because they're asking for it anyways. Do you know what i mean?-

-not really…-

-uh…c'mon. Whatever, you need to know that something that we, as raping horses like, is some real resistance from our cumsluts. But if you are pretending to stay still begging for some bullshit and not trying to run or screaming and hurling insults at us, you're doing it wrong. And we're gonna get fucking mad-

-i think i get it…if i put some resistance, you're gonna enjoy it more?-

-excellent! But it's not just about me, there's a loyal bunch of people that are fapping with your misadventures. Anyways, if you're taking a passive role that way, i have to assume that you're not thinking about the spectators and you're a fucking newfag, do you get it?-

-yes! sorry for not meet the expectations, mr. Horse-

-well…at least you understand…-

The horse grabbed a notebook and started to read. After a while, he said:

-ok…my clients payed for a moderate package. Good choice, but looking at you, probably i'd suggested an EXTREME! Package-

-tell me about it, please-

-of course. I have three service packages: basic: that it's just me having an erection and scaring the slut to think she's about to be raped, but really there's no raping-

-wow…that's pretty fucked up-

-there's sick fucks out there that just like that kind of stuff. My other package is moderate, when the real thing starts: in that package i shred your clothes and i take the pussy to poundtown, cumming inside. That's what we're gonna do today-

-damn…-

-don't worry, i'm a pro. But that package is better for lolis or skinny bitches that can't stand themselves against a fine horsecock-

-and…the extreme package?-

-EXTREME! Package, you have to say it with energy. This last package is for good measure: the slut deepthroats a good lot of delicious horsecock with a good cumming in the throat and her face, and after that, comes the raping. Normally i change between pussy and mouth many times and fill the bitch to the brim. That's a good package for a thicc slut like you that looks made for a good fucking-

-t…thanks, i guess…-

The horse stored his glasses and turn off the TV. And said:

-well dear, time to go to the business…what do you have learn today?-

-screaming and insulting makes the horse happier?-

-nice…-

…

At the other side of the room, watching through a double view glass, two men were looking the girl; now naked with her clothes all ripped in shreds, being penetrated by the huge horse cock, and her hands being tied, while a huge flow of sperm fell from her pussy, and the girl making a crying ahegao face with her legs hanging loose in the air. One of them told to the other:

-damn…it was necessary that the fucking horse said all that? I was about to falling asleep!-

-well…the guy has his motivations, but look at that masterpiece-

-i'm not complaining about the raping, but i hate all the talking-

-whatever. This gonna be good-

-what about asking for a extreme package?-

-looks good to me-

THE END


End file.
